A Poem of Feelings
by Fish-balls
Summary: a Natsuki POV. What could she just feel when Shizuru's not with her?   A pure view of drama.  SONG: Renai Shashin


**NOTE: I don't own Mai hime and it's Characters. Even the song used below. 8D** **A short poem for a start. sorry for my mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading. X3**

It's on a free POV.

On that day, while the skies pour these falling rain. You came.

You smiled and asked for my name.

That's how it all started. I started not to forget you.

I was once alone in a corner. I don't trust anyone.

Not until you joined me there.

"_Under the blue night sky..  
>you looked at love from behind"<em>

You never get tired of me. I only laugh with your stories. I don't tell.

You never mind if I don't talk. What's important for you is I'm there.

I saw your different expressions. Everything about you.

I felt something unusual. Developed something I haven't known, ever since.

"_I looked at your innocent sleeping face you show me sometimes  
>I miss your form"<em>

You say you enjoy my company. You enjoy being with me.

Eyes forming a smile. I couldn't just hold back my heart.

In a speed of time, you also had this feeling. We fell.

Now, I'm staring at your figure. Placing a silent kiss in your forehead,

We succumbed in sleep.

_So that I wouldn't forget  
>A single time<br>My heart clicked the shutter, oblivious to anything else  
>It was a painful happiness<em>

I imagine you, playing around, teasing me to come with you.

Laughing, giggling, smiling. Something I didn't know I can give you.

Before my eyes, I saw eternity. Your eyes, portrait of memories.

Undying will of feelings. Surge for the deepest.

I never expected to be this real.

"_I just love you"  
>"I just love you"<br>"I just love you"  
>That was enough for me<em>

Though I feel hard times, I feel pain, I won't give up.

Playing with these words I present for you.

My heart tightens. My vision starts to close.

Will you revive me, just as like when the first time we have met?

_The kisses we had when it rained  
>Connect us<em>

That cute voice, that music, keeps me to continue living.

To laugh, is to love you. To live, is to have you.

You love to sing songs. You sing for me. You asked me to do it too.

I refused. You frowned. I felt that stinging part.

In an adrenaline rush, as I start forgetting my prideful character, I sang. I do really know, I'm not hitting right notes.

I heard you laugh. I saw you smile. You grabbed me in a hug.

My heart stopped for a moment. You said "I love you. I love you"

_I'll never feel this way again for the rest of my life  
>I can't say it well<br>But the days since I met you  
>Have shone brightly<em>

I'm already giving it all you see. It's the first time.

I know I won't ever do this again. I already have decided.

You're my first. You are my last.

In this world, my feelings will remain for you.

Even on the day that I part.

"_I just love you"  
>"I just love you"<br>"I just love you"_

That's all that I could say. How we both began.

I'm always staring at our picture. Always staring at your pictures.

Reminiscing moments. Precious times.

We're now having an argument.

I'm feeling so down. I cannot understand.

Am I wrong? Am I doing wrong?

I'm staying as faithful as I am really.

_The happiness you gave me_

Just like a dog to its master.

Though you may hurt sometimes, I won't leave.

I'll still be here. Watching you, following you.

I know time will come we'll both understand.

Your point. My point. Our points.

You know we won't let go.

_"I just love you"  
>"I just love you"<br>"I just love you"  
>That was enough for me<em>

Just, before the earth goes for an ending.

I'll hold your hand and ask.

Are you going to be with me until the end?

Because I will. I'll always will.

Ever since, I have known you.

Ever since, You revolved around my life.

Ever since, I started… Loving you too.

I never said to myself, that I am going to leave you.

_The little room is decorated  
>With our smiles, love photos<em>

Now I'm staring at the computer.

Reading your text messages. Closing my eyes.

I love to read your letters.

You're in your hard times, I'm just here.

Waiting.


End file.
